lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales From Yonder
Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales From Yonder (previously Tales Of Yonder) is a fighting game created for the second weekly Lapis challenge. The theme of the game is focused on the discovery of the past, as well as the thoughts of the future; these topics are blended together in many ways from the fighters to the arenas, as well as telling a tale on exactly how similar they are. Story Mode The Story Mode, going by the name of Era Coalesce is, other than the fighting, the main part of the game. It features a ragtag duo of explorers as they trek on a mission to discover lost artifacts for their studies. Little do they know, a mad scientist from the future utilizes a time travel machine to inspect the artifacts for himself. Being a prototype machine, however, it causes a shift in the periods of time, blending different eras together as one. Getting through the story mode requires players to cross through all the stages. There are 26 stages in story mode (equivalent to the number of stages you can actually fight on) to go through. 22 of them are all levels based on the fighting stages, 3 are unique and act mostly as plot devices, and the final level, Beyond Temporal Tower, while based on an existing stage, is still original. Asides from the first level and the last 2 levels, players can choose which level they want to at any time. The player controls two characters at once, those being Raymond and Francesca. Players are able to swap who leads in the press of a button, and both characters have special skills that can only be utilized if they are in the front. This technique is used to solve puzzles, such as Raymond being able to hit far off switches with his hat or Francesca busting through walls. While fighting, an AI will temporarily take control over the character in the back and fight alongside you. A rarity for platforming games, there are no enemies whatsoever. The only way you can get hurt is via obstacles, such as spikes, lava, drowning, and being crushed. In addition, each of the stages has at least 1 boss. The final level, Beyond Temporal Tower, is similar to a Mega Man game which features 8 different bosses with their own little sections before fighting the final boss. Clearing Era Coalesce once awards the player with silver trophies of Raymond and Francesca, as well as unlocking a second part of the story that pits you against every boss with little recovery, using one of the regular fighters. If a fighter beats it, they get a gold trophy of themselves, and if cleared with every character, they will recieve platinum trophys of Francesca and Raymond, as well as the third and final part of the story, which is a game creator using the engine of the story. How To Fight Characters each have two sets of attacks; light attacks are more for racking damage and setting up comboes, whereas strong attacks are more along finisher moves. Each character also has three different specials that they can use to differentiate themselves, and these specials can range from very powerful attacks to less powerful tactics that have a wide range, and even increasing the status of yourself. Characters knock others out with the use of a health bar. Each character has a attack stat in the form of a number, this number is added to the base number of an attack to deal damage, but one must also be wary of a foe's defense stat as well. Successful hits build up a POWER Bar, and once it's full, characters will launch a move known as a Devastation. Each character has 3 different Devastations that can be triggered. When a Devastation is used the POWER Bar drops. When a fighter's health begins to get low, they will enter Conservative Mode. This mode heavily weakens characters but if they can protect themselves long enough they will begin to recover. If a character's health bar goes out, they enter a state of Crisis. Being in Crisis heavily powers you up, but you will lose a life if you get hit again. If you can stay alive in Crisis long enough, you'll exit out of it. Characters There are two groups of characters, the Past Faction and the Future Faction. They are only seperated by factions, and there is no major differences between the 2. Each group has 11 playable characters, with 1 unlockable from each faction unlocked after clearing the Story. Stages There is 22 stages, each dedicated to a certain fighter. Puzzle The last mode of the game is the Puzzle Mode. Puzzle Mode features a group of minigames that can be played with friends. Getting a top score on all of the puzzles will create a new background for the main menu. Line It Up The field consists of 8 columns and 10 rows. Players can drag a row or column to move where these blocks are. Players must try to drag 4 blocks of the same color together to clear it, and try to empty the screen before time runs out. The top score is 10,000 points. Drop Down And Destroy Mostly acts like Tetris where you have to line up an entire row to clear blocks, with the addition of clearing a row gives you a random color block, which clears all the blocks of the shown color when hit. The top score is 50,000 points. Path Twister Players must guide a little star to its home by twisting apart pieces of the level, placing down new pieces, and building a safe path for the star to cross. This process is timed as well, so it requires quick thinking and reflexes. The top score is level 40. Block Frenzy Players start off with a couple of small blocks and must use them to try and build the biggest block they can. They take control of one block with a star on it to begin with as they drag it and make shapes with a block that has a similar color to it, and they will combine. Rotating other pieces and placing them in certains spots helps to fit your block better. The top score is 100 blocks. Bombs Away The players are trying to build up a tower using blocks to be stacked up to the top. In addition, a bomb will appear at certain points. Bombs can be taken out or passed to another player by surrounding it with blocks that have a star mark on them. Rows that have at least one star block cannot be taken down. The top score is 50 rows. Trivia *Many of the original characters are based on or have design references to other games. **This is most easily seen in Raymond, who is based on Indiana Jones, and Doc Chapman's beast form which is based on Ganon. Less obvious references include Francesca having a similar look to Cordelia and Doc Chapman's normal form slightly resembling Gerald Robotnik. *Despite the fact that ingame, Flash Man's Stage's description says Flash Man may appear, he has no appearance in the game whatsoever. *The Hanabi Logo is a hidden easter egg seen three times in the game. **The first instance is in Story Mode after the final boss, where fireworks are erupting due to a celebration, the Hanabi logo can briefly be seen. **The second instance is in the Bombs Away minigame. Very rarely, if you make an entire tower collapse with a bomb, the Hanabi logo will display briefly. **The third appearance is online when sharing custom levels. If the player waits fifteen minutes without doing anything while online, the game will automatically disconnect due to being unresponsive, and the Hanabi logo appears as a loading screen rather than the wi-fi waves seen everywhere else.